talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Words On Birds
(Radio Announcer) Bird Talk, your weekly fine feathered feature that helps you get more birds, more often, for more fun. Now, here are your avian amigos, David and Scott Menough. (Host 1) Well Good Afternoon, and welcome to Bird Talk. (Host 2) Thank you. (Host 1) You are listening to the backyard bird feeding specialists, Scott and David, with Bird Talk. And, uh, we’re going to go to the phones, and talk with Tucker today. Hello Tucker. (LPC) Well, Good Hello. I got these sucklings from Kathmandu, actually. (Host) Oh boy. (LPC) So, I put in a salt lick, and some honeysuckle, and I noticed that the quills of the hatchlings changed the sheath of their plumage. Just like grouses and their nestlings. (Host) Uh-huh. (LPC) So, can a curved billed fledgling use its dipper to sort of gape its gizzard? Or would a chicklet in fact nourish its breastbone during migration, like scrubfowl or something? (Host) Are you just messing with us? (LPC) Excuse me? (Hosts) (Laughing) Yeah. (Unintelligible) (LPC) No, because like, since the culver and its eggs are vertebrates, right? (Host) Yeah. (LPC) The fluffy shaft expand to form feather pecking, like a turkey follicle, or something. (Host) Right. (LPC) Uh, such as a mandible. Or is the elongated membrane of the peafowl, like a crest feather, uh, on a cockatoo, or maybe a rose breasted cockatiel, in the muscular pouch of the gullet there. (Host) Sure. (LPC) And so, I noticed the debeaking of a leghorn rousse, was sort of like a flapping mallard hatchling, and the lobular marcipals of a scrubfowl… (Host) Uh-huh. (LPC) …on the elongated membrane of the peafowl. Or a curved billed fledgling. (Host 1) Well, I think that’s fascinating. I have no response to that, though. (LPC) So, the dorsal ridge of an insectivore, can develop an egg shell, actually, of the incubated chick. (Host) Uh-huh. (LPC) And pigeon milk, contains higher levels than mammalian milk, as well. (Host) (unintelligible) …over my head, but they’re all definitely facts. Not, uh, necessarily related to one another, but interesting. (LPC) (Bird sounds in background) Oh, absolutely! That lobular marcipal, on the scrubfowl… (Host) Uh-huh. (LPC) Is really what got me to put that salt lick out there. (Host 1) Well, of course. (Host 2) What’s been the response to it? (LPC) The response has been mixed. And I’ve attracted, actually, scorpions, and unrelated creatures. (Host) Hmmm. And where are you located? (LPC) I’m in Deckers. (Host) Okay. And scorpions in Deckers. (LPC) Scorpions in Deckers. And the honeysuckle has attracted all kinds of other mammalian creatures. (Host interrupts, unintelligible) (LPC) And I noticed their quills, and their howlicks, also changed the sheath of their plumage. (Host 1) Umm-hum. Sure it does. (Host 2) Heck yes, I noticed that personally. (LPC) So, can the dorsal ridge of an insectivore develop an egg shell, like an incubated chick? (Host 1) I don’t know. Maybe one of our callers can, uh, can answer that question. One of our listeners. (Host 2) Yeah. If you have an answer to that, you can give us a call, and, and, we’ll help Tucker out. Uh, so uh, thanks for joining us today Tucker, that was great. You know, I did not know that we had a lot of scorpions, we have eight different species of scorpions in Colorado. There are about a hundred species of scorpions in the world, we have eight of those in Colorado. I’ve never seen a Colorado scorpion. (Host 1) No, but, I, I, I’m surprised that it would be at this latitude. Not, not the elevation necessarily, but the latitude. (Host 2) Yeah. (Host 1) That is, uh, fascinating. The, uh, maybe we’ll have to develop a scorpion feeder. (Host 2) I think so. It’s a salt lick, apparently, according to Tucker. (Host 1) yeah. That’s right. Yeah. We learn stuff from our callers, and from our customers. (Host 2) We’re never too old to learn, so far. (Host 1) We can stop reading now. (Host 2) If you’d like to join us today, tell us about your Colorado scorpion. (Host 1) Yeah.